


Honey, did you forget that it's July?

by OoOMagnoliaOoO



Series: Leonora and Arthur universe [10]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Arthur and Leonora's kid is named Zyra, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Maxson is a badass!, Pregnancy, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOMagnoliaOoO/pseuds/OoOMagnoliaOoO
Summary: Arthur was in for the shock of his life…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acedovah (DragonoftheMidwest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheMidwest/gifts).



Arthur Maxson, Elder of the east coast chapter of the brotherhood of steel, gazed at the clock sitting on his bedside table, wondering when he might get to see her again. She had been gone for far too long and he was getting more restless with each passing day. 

He yawned for the umpteenth time, rubbing his tired eyes, trying to remember the last time he had slept well… 

It had been that morning. 

When she had left him, pleasantly sated from the wonderful love making, to go search for her son. At some point he had to face the horrible realization that she might not return at all, which frightened him to no end. He pushed the fear down, convincing himself that one of these days, she would come running through the door to greet him with open arms and knee buckling kisses that left his mind foggy, and heart filled with love. 

Arthur rose from his comfortable king sized bed, to get dressed and start the day, just like he had done for the past three months, like a song stuck on repeat on a broken jukebox. He pulled on his underwear, followed by his flight suit and lastly, his majestic battle coat that one never saw him without. 

With a final look in the mirror, staring back at his pitiful reflection, he walked out the door, prepared to face yet another day with crippling anxiety. 

When he exited his room, however, there was a small, but undeniable trace of her scent that seemed to have gotten latched onto his coat, filling his nostrils with the smell of home. Of hubflowers and the fresh smell of forest and rain, mixed in a perfect harmony. 

He smiled at the memory of her wearing it, whenever she was cold, sitting in their quarters in the winter months, when the outer hull of the Prydwen did little to shield them from the biting chill from the outside. It was then that the coat always rested on her shoulders, swallowing her whole. 

“Elder Maxson.” His head whipped up at the sudden intruder to his thoughts, annoyed that he never even got so much as a minutes peace from the second he stepped out of his quarters. 

Arthur sighed heavily. “Danse… is there something I can do for you?” 

The Paladin looked stunned. “Ehm… well, the council is here. I thought you might want to know.” 

Maxson cursed under his breath, remembering the deadline. Nora was supposed to be back by now, to meet them. But she was not, and this issue could be put off any longer. So with a heavy heart and even heavier steps, he stalked off to the mess hall. 

Elder Nolan McNamara, leader of the Mojave chapter, stood casually listening to his most trusted Star-Paladin make brash comments regarding the way Arthur ran his ship. Edgar Hardin was always an insufferable piss-ant, so the young Elder paid no mind to his banter.  

Head Scribe Reginald Rothchild, who had been with the east coast chapter ever since the Lyons’s time, was leaning against the wall, staring at the last Maxson as he approached the council. 

The last member, Elder (Or Protector as he’d rather be called), Elder Henry Casdin of the outcast chapter, was maintaining his gun when he spotted Arthur, and he suddenly rose to his full height, as to illustrate a point… that he was always above the last descendant of Roger Maxson, no matter the fact that Arthur was the only one who could ever claim the role of High Elder. 

“Maxson… a pleasure, as always.” Nolan spoke, trying to sound polite. “I assume you know why we’re here?” 

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. “I am aware, yes. So why don’t we skip straight to the point. I am still not interested in your proposal.” 

“It wasn’t a proposal,  _ Maxson.  _ It was an ultimatum.” Casdin snarled, attracting the attention of many of the soldiers, stopping their activities to see what was going on. 

“I don’t intend to take you up on your  _ offer, Casdin. _ ” Arthur spat back. 

Nolan tried stepping in, to stop the demonstration of power currently ongoing, raising his arms in between the two, but Hardin stopped him from doing something so foolish. Everybody knew that when Henry and Arthur were at a standoff, no one interrupted unless they wanted to lose all their limbs. 

“We gave you a year to find a wife and another one to produce an offspring. You have done neither, and now the time is up, a situation which is clearly stated in the agreement. Should you fail to do so during the time frame, a wife will be chosen for you… and the council has chosen.” 

Arthur frowned deeply. “I was not there when this was agreed upon, which means that  _ I  _ did not agree.” 

“You’re the last Maxson, Arthur. If the line should end with you, the brotherhood has no High Elder, and we’ll once again be shattered. I’m sure that Lianna Delany will prove to be a good match for you.” The last Maxson snorted, remembering the woman clearly. 

Lianna was beautiful, there wasn’t a man alive that would deny it… but she was unpredictable, spoiled and outright rude and disrespectful to everybody, even her own family. Should they have children together, Arthur feared that she might treat them unkindly. 

This was no doubt her parents idea, a way for them to sink their dirty talons into the Maxson family tree, ruining it completely. 

He was about to speak, when heavy sprinting interrupted him. 

He hadn’t seen her for months, and he wanted nothing more than to embrace her tightly and twirl her around in his arms like the princess she was, but she flew past him without so much as a word, heading straight for the trash can next to the mess hall counter. 

Leonora fell to her knees, puking to her hearts content. 

Nolan was grimacing. “Dear lord, woman. Go do that somewhere else.” 

She peeked up, staring daggers into his very soul. Knight-Captain Cade followed close behind, running straight up to her with a rag and some water to rinse her mouth. Nora spit into the can, wiping her mouth hastily. 

“God damnit.” Hardin said angrily. “If you’re sick, please make sure not to infect the entire ship with it. This is bad enough as it is.” 

Arthur couldn’t contain it any longer. “Nora, are you sick? Is it a rad fever?” He feared that last night’s storm had caught her unprepared. She did look a little run down from the time spent roaming the Commonwealth. 

Leonora rose to her feet, glaring at him with intensity. “This is all your fault.” 

“For letting you leave? You’re blaming me for allowing you a chance to find your son?” He retorted dryly. 

_ Three months apart, and all she wants to do is argue. _

“You don’t speak to your Elder that way, soldier! Your disrespect should be noted in-” Casdin started, but was rudely cut off by the woman. 

“Zip it. I’m not speaking to you right now, I’m talking to Arthur, so if you don’t mind.” She returned to Maxson, leaving a stunned Casdin wondering where the hell she got the nerve to speak in such a manner, to no less than two Elders. 

“I fail to see how it’s my fault for you falling ill!” He replied, voice dripping with annoyance. 

“I’m not ill… I’m pregnant, you moron.” 

It grew eerily silent and all of them were staring at her, more than others. Hardin, McNamara, Rothchild and Casdin assuming that she was just being rude… but Arthur knew what she really meant. 

“Y… You’re pregnant?” He stammered. 

“Yes.” She replied curtly. 

“So what?” Casdin asked. “Are you asking for a leave of absence? If so you really need to-” 

Nora turned to Arthur. “Who the hell is this guy?” 

Maxson pursed his lips. “Elder Casdin, leader of the outcasts.” 

“Of course he is…” She turned to the protector, smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry for my crass behavior, sir. I’m afraid my morning sickness and the hormones are clouding my judgement. I humbly beg your forgiveness.” 

“I suppose I’ll let it slide… this time.” He muttered in a hushed tone. 

“You’re pregnant?” Arthur repeated. 

“Yes, honey. You’re-” She turned over, vomiting into the trash again. Nora rose to her feet when it was over. “-gonna be a dad.” Cade offered up the last of the water, which she swallowed. 

Many people stopped, some cheering and applauding, while the council still stood rooted to the floor, in complete shock.

Maxson was convinced that he was going to faint, feeling as his knees buckled. Danse noticed, grabbing the Elder by his shoulders to keep him upright. 

Nolan found his voice first. “You’re carrying the Maxson heir.” 

Leonora glared his way. “I am carrying our child, not just the Maxson heir. What of it?” Elder McNamara flew up, running across the floor to envelope the woman in his arms. She stared at Arthur in horror, wondering what the hell was going on. 

“This is fantastic news! We’ll hold the wedding in the Citadel a week from now. Might be a little bit pressed for time, but we’ll make due.” Leonora pushed the man away, standing steadily on her feet. 

“And when did I agree to such a thing?” Nolan was gaping like a fish, trying to speak. “Exactly, I didn’t. Which means that, no, there will not be a wedding in the Citadel a week from now.” She turned to Arthur, seeing the shock still present on his face. “What are you freaking out about? It’s a baby, not the end of the-” 

He broke free from Danse’s grip, sprinting to her and held onto her tight, fearing that if he let go, he’d realize that she was only an illusion. A cloud of smoke, ready to leave the second Arthur no longer held her in his arms. 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. You’re happy.” He kissed the side of her neck, snaking his arms around her. 

Leonora reached around his waist, holding on just as tightly. 

Casdin reluctantly placed a gentle hand on Maxson’s coat clad shoulder, shaking it lightly.

“Alright, I’ll admit, while not the woman the council would have chosen for you, that you’ve picked the right one. She’s one of a kind.” Nora smiled. “May I ask your name?” 

“Leonora Henderson… but people call me Nora.” 

Casdin nodded. “Alright then, Nora. Why wouldn’t you want to get married in a week?” She hid in Arthur’s embrace, placing her light head on his chest, hearing his heart beating out of control. 

“I don’t have a problem with getting married in a week, I just don’t want to get married in Washington. I want to get married right here… in Boston. Will that be a problem?” She asked. Reginald Rothchild approached the pair, smiling widely, despite being a man that rarely did. 

“Of course not. A week from now, right here at the airport. We’ll clear some space and Captain Kells can officiate.” 

 

_ It was decided then, on the strangest day of my life, that we would marry, entering a union that we would never break. And then… came you, my sweet Zyra.  _

 

“And that’s the story of how your mother and I found out that you were coming.” Their five year old daughter was holding onto her stuffed bear, listening with a look of pure amazement on her face, as her father told her the most amazing of tales. 

“Daddy?” She asked gingerly. 

“Yes sweet-pea.” 

“I love you.” 

He smiled at his child. “I love you too, baby.” He tucked her in, and kissed her broad forehead covered in her mother’s auburn hair, seeing her close her electric blue eyes, that she’d gotten from her father, and fell asleep instantly. 

It was late when he’d returned to his tired wife, who was laying in bed, reading a book older than even her. She had leaned back, hand behind her head, as she read about the Great Gatsby and his wondrous tale, all the while trying to not scrunch her nose at the annoying reading glasses that was slowly gliding off. 

He laid down next to her, placing his head on her tummy. “I love you, Nora.” 

She smiled, placing the book on the nightstand. “I love you too, Arthur.” He kissed her stomach, nuzzling it.

He smiled broadly. “It’s July.” 

She nodded. “Yes it is. What of it?” 

“You haven’t had your period in almost three months.” He looked up at her, smiling widely. 

“You noticed that, huh?” 

Arthur nodded. “So… you’re pregnant again?” 

“Yes, honey… Cade confirmed it yesterday. I was going to tell you on your birthday.” 

He laughed. “Then this is an early birthday present, I guess.” 

Leonora stroked his hair absentmindedly, trying to remember the last time she had felt this at peace. It had been that day, when she had found out that Zyra was on the way, the one where their lives had changed for the better. 

“Yeah… I guess.” She replied. 

_ Even as that July had been abnormally cold, they had never felt warmer.  _

_ And never… more at peace. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, it’s always a pleasure writing for this fandom ^^ Such great feedback =)   
> This story goes out to Acedovah for coming up with the idea for this fic, I hope that you liked it. =)  
> As always, drop a kudos and a comment and if you have any suggestions for a fic, please make sure to tell me and I’ll get to writing straight away ;)   
> Until next time, JA NE!


End file.
